


In the mood for a quickie? (It's pronounced quiche!)

by Dichory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Be careful how you pronounce things, F/F, Kara can be oblivious sometimes, Lena has some explaining to do, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, it can lead to BIG misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichory/pseuds/Dichory
Summary: “Well, I was wondering…” there was a long pause.“Spit it out Kara,” Lena chuckled and made to stand up.“Are you in the mood for a quickie?” Lena stumbled over air and ungracefully collapsed in a heap on the floor.What happens when a mispronunciation of a word leads to a misunderstanding?





	In the mood for a quickie? (It's pronounced quiche!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SuperCorp fanfiction I've posted so it's probably not the best, but I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Based on a tumblr post I made with added inspiration from randomthingsthatilike123.  
> http://randomthingsthatilike.com/post/174163515247/iwritesupercorp-lenatheceo

    Lena was in the middle of a not so platonic dream about her probably, completely, platonic best friend when her phone rang. Just when she thought she was going to sleep in. The least they could have done is let her finish her dream.

    “Hello?” her voice was thick and rough with sleep.

    “Oh my god, I woke you up didn’t I? I’m so sorry Lee! Oh no, and it’s your day off too and you probably wanted to sleep in too and-” Lena was greeted by the ramblings of a very bubbly blonde who happened to be that completely platonic friend. She smiled, letting the sound of her voice wash over her.

    “It’s fine Kara, it was near time for me to get up anyway, so you’re actually doing me a favor.” Lena slowly sat up in her bed letting her feet slide to the floor. She shivered when the cool air of her apartment hit her, already missing the warmth of her blanket.

    “Are you sure? I feel so bad Lena! Can I at least make it up to you?” Her voice was pleading and Lena knew without having to see her that she was giving her signature pout.

    “Hmm, I guess,” Lena raised an eyebrow, “What did you have in mind?” Clearly it wasn’t too early to start flirting.

    “Well, I was wondering…” there was a long pause.

    “Spit it out Kara,” Lena chuckled and made to stand up.

    “Are you in the mood for a quickie?” Lena stumbled over air and ungracefully collapsed in a heap on the floor. “Lena! What was that? Are you okay? Do I need to come over?”

    Lena quickly put the phone back up to her ear, not quite trusting her legs to hold her up right now, “I’m fine, just tripped, I’m completely fine.”

    “Lee, you have to be more careful! I almost had a heart attack and I don’t even think that’s possible for me.”   
    Lena bit her lip, not quite sure how to ask her next question. “Kara, did you ask me if I was in the mood for a quickie?”   
    Kara’s voice was bright in her response, “Yeah! I mean, I’ve always wanted to have one but never had the opportunity, but lately I’ve  _ really _ been wanting to have one, you know?” Yes, if Lena’s dream was any indication, she most certainly did know how Kara was feeling. “I mean, if you don’t want to then I can always call Winn or-”

    “No!” Lena cringed at how loud her voice was, taking a deep breath before starting again, “No, you don’t have to call anyone else. I’d be more than happy to have a quickie with you.” This is definitely not how she pictured her morning going.

    “Great! I’ll be over in half an hour. See ya then,” Lena doesn’t know how it was possible, but somehow Kara’s voice was even cheerier than before.

    “Yeah, see you then.” Lena heard the definite click that signaled Kara had hung up, but she continued to lay on the floor with her phone pressed to her ear. “What the hell just happened?” Then it dawned on her what Kara had said to her last, she had thirty minutes to get ready. “Shit!”

    Lena leapt from her place on the floor and ran to her bathroom. She had promptly half an hour to make herself look enticing to Kara Danvers. She pulled her nightgown over her head and threw it into the laundry basket in the corner, quickly slipping into the shower. It’s times like this she was jealous of Kara for her superspeed. The shower took ten minutes, and Lena stepped out wrapping a towel around herself and heading to her closet.

    “What does someone wear when they’re about to sleep with their bestfriend? Answer, next to nothing.” Lena reached into the back of her closet and pulled out a robe. It was silk, a deep red like the color of wine, with her initials monogrammed on the left breast pocket. She slipped into it, tying the belt loosely. She was in the middle of applying her signature red lipstick when she heard the knock on the door.

    “Hey Lee, it’s me!” Kara’s voice was muffled a little by the door, but it was unmistakably her and it caused Lena’s heart rate to spike.

    “Coming!” Lena did a last once over in the bathroom mirror before trying to nonchalantly walk to the door. She gently opened it, intending to cooly lean against the door frame, but Kara entered as soon as the door was open and breezed past Lena heading straight for the kitchen.

    “So I know you’re a vegetarian so I made you a spinach quickie and I made myself a bacon one. I don’t know how they turned out but- Lena, where are your clothes?” Kara had deposited two round dishes on the counter and then turned to find Lena standing and staring with a dumbstruck expression on her face. It dawned on Lena just then what was happening.

    “Kara, do you know what a quickie is?”

    Kara’s brows drew together in confusion, “Yeah, it’s one of those tart things.”

    Lena let out a groan, “It’s pronounced quiche.” Of course that’s what Kara was talking about. What else would she possibly have been talking about?

    “Oh, really! Sorry, sometimes it’s hard to pronounce English words.” Kara’s face flushes and she smiles, embarrassed. “Um, anyway, do you want a piece?”

    Lena couldn’t help but smile at the personified ray of sunshine currently standing in her kitchen, even if she was beyond mortified for expecting a completely different situation to be taking place in her kitchen. “I would love a slice, just let me go change first.”

    Lena politely excused herself and then slipped into a comfortable pair of jeans and an oversized sweater that Kara just happened to leave behind during their last movie night.

    When she exited her room, Kara was on the phone but she smiled at Lena, her eyes lingering a little longer on the sweatshirt than was necessary. Not that Lena minded at all.

    She slipped behind Kara and made her way over to her coffee maker when she overheard Kara, “I totally forget Alex, but I’m over at Lena’s right now. We’re about to have a quickie!” Lena heard a loud yell of  _ Kara Danvers you did not just tell me that! _ come from the phone and she chuckled. She may have some explaining to do later. “Wait, no, it’s called a quiche. Sorry, I forgot how to pronounce it for a second.” Lena couldn’t hear the elder Danver’s response, but it caused Kara’s forehead to crinkle. “Yeah, I pronounced it quickie when I told her I wanted to have one, why does it matter?” Lena’s eyes widened as she realized where this conversation was going and she quickly tried to make her escape as she heard an incredulous yell from behind her, “A quickie means  _ what _ !?”

    Okay, so maybe she had a lot of explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @iwritesupercorp (My SuperCorp sideblog) or @snowsong7664 (my main blog)


End file.
